


“i made your favourite.”

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [15]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Hazel has had the worst day possible. From Daisy fighting with her and George Mukherjee being a prick at a crime scene to being turned away from shops and taking a horrid fall, nothing is going right.Daisy attempts to right it with cultural food.Canon EraWritten for the fifteenth prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/George Mukherjee, Daisy Wells/Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	“i made your favourite.”

There is flour fucking everwhere.

That’s the first thing I notice when I step through the front door. I see the mess floating in an ominous white cloud in the kitchen and I  _ break _ , sobbing on my knees in the doorway.

My day has not been the greatest, you see.

It’s the anniversary of Ah Yeh’s death, so I went out to breakfast with Rose and May. Before I left, I had a fierce row with dear Daisy and left in a huff, and slumped all throughout breakfast. At breakfast, I couldn’t think of anything but our fight, which made Rose and May simply furious at me, calling me insensitive and saying they should tell my father that I am not mourning properly.

After that, I fell on the ice outside the restaurant and bloodied both knees, leaving me a mess and tearful on the side of the road. Absolutely nothing could right my day from then on.

As Daisy was out with Bertie for the day, I joined the boys at a crime scene. Alexander was all smiles and sympathy, giving me a warm embrace and kissing my cheek, cleaning my knees with a damp cloth and giving me some bandages from what remained of the emergency First Aid kit at the school we were investigating. George, however, was feeling less charitable. The previous day had been  _ George’s _ worst day in the world, and his frustration spilled over in a general snapping nature, dismissive comments, and a harsh tone towards Alexander and I. Particularly me, as Alexander had the advantage of George being very in love with him.

After that travesty of a crime scene — Alexander dragged George home and apologised to me a thousand times over — I traipsed to get lunch. This did not result in lunch.

I was turned away from no less than five different places because I’m Chinese. One girl turned me away with an honestly upset look on her face, telling me that she wished she could but her boss could not allow it. By the fifth, I was rudely sneered at and ready to cry.

Which meant that I had to go home.

Daisy cries, “Hello, Hazel! Do you— oh,  _ Hazel _ , what’s wrong?”

I was expecting Daisy to bring up our argument, to start to fight her case again. I did not expect her to rush over to me and drop to her knees in front of me. “Oh— hey there, sweetheart. What’s wrong, my love?” She reaches up and runs a hand through my hair, which is slick with sweat and disgusting.

I shake my head and Daisy sighs, wrapping her arms around me and letting me cry into her shoulder. “Hazel, sweetheart, take a deep breath. Crying gets no one anywhere. What happened today?”

“Just…” I gulp. “Lots of little things.”

Daisy brandishes a piece of paper. “This was pushed through the door.”

I take it from her.

_ To Hazel, _

_ George sends his apologies for being a prick at the crime scene, he did not take Harold suddenly springing his engagement on him well. He says that it was unfair for him to take it out on you and that he’s incredibly sorry (he’s in the shower and dictated that to me via shouting through the door). I hope your knees are alright! _

_ Sending kisses and hugs,  _

_ Alexander. _

_ P.S.: Are we still on for seeing Black Coffee with you and Daisy tomorrow evening? Let me know at the crime scene. _

I smile. Even Daisy has come around to Alexander: he’s an emotional sweetheart whom I would certainly be in love with if not for Daisy. “I do like Alexander.”

“I am sure you will like me more, especially once I show you what I have done!” She leaps to her feet and returns with a plate in her hands. “I made your favourite.”

I gasp. “Mooncakes!” I shriek with delight. I’m missing the mid-Autumn festival and quite upset about it. Yet, Daisy has gone to the trouble of procuring a recipe to make them for me?

“Well?”

I bite into it. The paste is a little watery and she has used a very  _ English  _ amount of cooking wine (that is, to say, far too little) but they are still  _ lovely _ .

“I adore them.”

Daisy smiles at me, and I know that even though she has not  _ said  _ sorry, she very much means it. “And I adore  _ you _ .”


End file.
